I'd go back to December
by yellowsharpiepen
Summary: How can two people, so different become anything but acquaintances? Well, evidently they can. I let Al Potter into my life in the hope things would change...They did, for better or worse I don't know. I love him and things I love have a nasty habit of deserting me. But this time, it's going to be different. It has to be different. I can't live without his abs. Or his hugs. Or him.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour my little friends! New story...oooh exciting! This is only my second story on this site so please be honest about it, constructive criticism is always welcome! I apologise profusely in advance for spelling mistakes, missing words, etc. I'm a really bad typer! Anyway sorry for the long authors note, enjoy! Read+review until next time! Much love xx**

Albus Severus Potter...the name tasted as good as he looked. I glanced subtly over at the Gryffindor table to see if I could catch a glimpse of the man himself. And there he was – black hair perfectly untidy, robes askew and shirt sleeves rolled up exposing his muscular arms.

Honestly, God was in a good mood when he made the youngest Potter boy, I can tell you.

I sort of got lost in his gorgeousness and I only realised how long I'd been staring when his piercing green eyes fixed on mine. Damn.

Act cool. Act naturally. Look away.

At this precise moment my best friend Lisa decided to shout 'Morning' down my ear causing me to yelp in fright and fall off the bench backwards, knocking my cereal over in the process. As I picked myself up amidst Lisa's peels of laughter my eyes met Albus's again. He was chuckling and then he winked.

HE WINKED!

OH

MY

MERLIN.

He winked! At me! On purpose! Consciously! I stared at the back of his head, gawping like a startled goldfish. When I sat down again expecting an apology from my so called 'friend' ,Lisa launched into a speech about the Chuddley Cannons new keeper...as if I give a rats fart?! I hate quidditch. It involves flying which involves broomsticks which involve heights which results in me running as fast as possible in the opposite direction. I don't mix with heights. Its like sunlight and devilsnare. Not good.

''...Jo? Are you even listening?'' Lisa's voice broke into my thoughts.

''Hmmm?'' I was absent-mindedly picking cornflakes out of my fringe.

''Al Potter!'' She said.

''WHERE? WHY? WHAT?'' I jumped, ignoring my cereal encrusted hair for a moment and frantically glancing round.

''Well, at least your listening!'' She chortled.

I glared at her.

''Honestly Jo, I don't know what you see in that boy.'' She said thoughtfully.

''In who? Al Potter?'' I replied dreamily, looking over my shoulder at his table again.

''Yeah, he's not a patch on James...or his best friend..'' Referring to his older brother and Scorpius Malfoy with whom she has a ridiculous obsession.

I gave her a withering stare. She shut up.

My best friend, as you have witnessed is a complete moron. What do I see in him?! HAS SHE SEEN HIS ABS? Of course that's not the only reason I like him, just a bonus factor. Lisa Wood - Tall, slim, curvy, funny and quidditch obsessed. So obsessed I've had to acquire the skill of zoning out every time she mentions the damned sport, it's incredibly annoying. Her skin is tanned because her mum is Italian, compared to Lisa I'm like a sheet of white paper. She's got long, poker-straight, black hair which is always perfect and soft blue eyes. Nearly all the boys want to do her and most of the girls want to look like her. 'Most' is not including me.

I'm Jo, Joanne Catherine Pierce. Muggle born witch from Yorkshire. I'm in my forth year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm currently in love with Albus Potter. My hair is red, not ginger red. Red. I dyed it with muggle dye a few weeks ago in the holidays and now it's almost the colour of tomatoes. It used to be a mousy brown, the new colour is such a contrast I nearly get a heart attack every time I look in a mirror. I'm lanky, skinny and almost completely flat. Considering I eat so much it's a miracle how thin I am, I do no exercise whatsoever unless I'm late for class which incidently is very often...I did go through a stage of anorexia two years ago after it happened but I'm fine now, I think. My face and arms are covered with freckles. I hate freckles, they irritate me so much. They make me look like I've applied brown paint to my face whilst asleep. I hate my lips as well. They're always really red, I'm constantly being accused of wearing lipstick when in reality I hate the stuff. The only thing I like about my face are my eyes, I have a thing for eyes. People say they are the first thing someone will notice about you but most people say it because it's romantic. I actually do though, when I meet someone new I will immediately note their eyes...Mine are a greeny/blue, like the sea on a sunny day. In the light they sometimes have golden flecks in. I'm quite clever, ahead of most people in class...except Al Potter. But then I wouldn't put Albus Potter into the 'most people' catorgory. He'd more likely be in the 'OHMYMERLINHE'SSOHOTI'MGONNADIE' catagory, with according to my best friend, his older brother James.

James Sirius Potter is a year ahead of us and is without doubt the most popular boy in the school. He's a Gryffindor prefect, Gryffindor seeker, world-renowned trouble maker along with his sidekick and cousin Louis Weasley and 'The boy who lived' eldest son to boot. He was, from what I have heard actually quite intelligent, he just didn't try. I think he cared more about his popularity, appearance and quidditch than anything else. His raven black hair was always styled into a 'I just rolled out of bed, couldn't be bothered' look, when he'd had evidently spent about half an hour to achieve it. He was also quite tall and as Lise tells me from watching him practise quidditch topless with his team through binoculars from our dormitory window...''his body is just gorg! Like completely perfect, he's got drool worthy abs and his arms...*faints*''

Her words my friends. Not mine.

James's eyes were also green like Albus's and his fathers but duller, Albus's eyes practically sparkled and shone but James' were just sort of, well...dull. To me at least. His smile was contagious, after he'd pulled a particularly good prank he's have a grin plastered to his face for the rest of the day, you'd see him and smile yourself just because he looked so mischievously happy. One thing I can say for him though was that his sense of humor was fantastic. Sometimes I hear him crack jokes about the teachers to his friends in the corridors and I have a little laughing fit on my lonesome. I swear he thinks I'm deluded.

But in my opinion, compare him to his younger brother...he was nothing. Albus was perfect. Just a bit taller than me. His black hair was incredibly soft and messy, unlike James though, that was because he had better things to do and worry about than his appearance. Even so...Every time I see it I want to rip it off and keep it as a pet. He's got freckles too. They sort of splatter across his nose in an orderly fashion, they could teach _some_ freckles a lesson! Albus is a Gryffindor chaser, a good one at that but quidditch isn't the be all and end all of his entire life - more of a fun hobby, which can't be said for his brother. It seems that all the Potter children are born flyers as James and Al's little sister, Lily is the Gryffindor keeper. From what I know about him, he prefers reading. At dinner, in class, in free periods, wherever. Quite often I'll go up to the library to to some homework and see him curled up in a chair, his reading glasses planted atop of his nose.

That's another thing. He looks incredibly cute in glasses, I end up just staring at him instead of finishing whatever I came to do. Honestly, he should be locked up for distracting 99% of the female population of Hogwarts from their studies. Not that we mind...He doesn't even notice. Albus is also really,really,really clever. He obviously inherited the brains of his Aunt Herimione. He works so hard to get good grades, for ever studying something or other. I think he wants to be an Auror like his Dad - The famous Harry Potter whereas James wants to be a professional quidditch player like his Mum - Ginny Potter nee Weasley of the Holyhead Harpies. And to be quite honest, I have no doubts that both of them will get there. He had a knack of getting along with everyone - male or female. I swear that half the teachers regarded him as their best friends, all he had to do was crack his dazzling smile which stunned basically everyone and he'd have the whole school following him around like the Pied Piper but he chose his friends well, they were a really tight-knitted group. _His_ body wasn't bad either, very far from it. OK, so his abs weren't as impressive as James' but they were still pretty fit. He ran a lot, I could see him occasionally form our common room, running around the grounds followed by his 'fanclub' - a bunch of desperate girls who used words like 'awesome' and phrases like 'Omg, totes darling!'. I'm actually surprised this club had no male members as the sight of Albus Severus Potter running shirtless around the black lake in shorts was enough to turn any boy.

So, when Lisa asked what I saw in him I just gave her another withering glance before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall in the direction of my charms class.

What do I see in him?!

Pfft.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, here's chapter 2! Sorry it took me so long to update, please go check out my other story - its a next generation story about Lily and Scorpius, it's not related to this one but please read it anyway! Sorry, I'm rambling...hope you enjoy it, read, review, favourite, blah blah blah until next time. x**

**I DO NOT FRIGGIN' OWN HARRY FRIGGIN' POTTER'. k?**

Today was the first day after the summer holidays, mine had been bearable. But I was still over the moon to return to where I refer to as my home. Hogwarts was in a bit of a pickle - nobody knew what classes they had or who was in them, teachers didn't know what classroom they were in, staff and students alike were frantically haring down corridors with books, bags and parchment. I smiled to myself, it was so good to be back. I reached the classroom where my charms lessons would be held for this year, I looked up and down the corridor.

Deserted.

I sat down on the floor next to the wall and got out a book I'd started this morning. I then pulled my hair into a ponytail to keep it out my face. I can't stand having hair in my face when I'm reading, it does my head in. It's like having someone constantly tickling you.

GO AWAYYYYY!

So, anyway. I tied my hair back and began to read. It was a muggle book I'd picked up from a charity shop over the holidays, some romance story. I'm a sucker for romance, romance and adventure books. I was sort of lost in my little world of wondering why perfect guys didn't exist, well...I suppose Al Potter did, that was close enough for me.

''You have a very intense gaze.'' Came a thoughtful voice from the other side of the corridor.

I jumped and hurriedly looked up to see who had spoken, hitting my head on the wall in the process.

''Ow. Oh, hi Lysander!'' I said , greeting the rather lost looking boy with blonde hair and square glasses while rubbing my head. Lysander Scammander was the non-identical twin of Lorcan Scammander. While Lorcan was was tall and athletic, Lysander was short and chubby. Lorcan hung round with a small, close knit gang of boys and girls while Lysander tended to wander round aimlessly, making comment s about the weather. As far as I was concerned - they were fire and ice but the brotherly bonds run deep, despite their differences I think they get along quite well.

Although, between you and me - I prefer Lysander.

shh.

He nodded in greeting and continued to study me. I looked away awkwardly, a large group of lads were heading our way. As they came closer I recognised them as Scorpius Malfoy - the gorgeous man whore of Hogwarts, Josh Macmillan - the famous Hufflepuff chaser, Cameron Zabini - the painfully attractive single male, Dougie Parks - the guy that everyone seems to be friends with, Jonathan Bell - the one who is almost as obsessed with quidditch as James Potter, Frank Longbottom - the world renowned sleaze who the girls adored and Al Potter.

''Hey Lysander!'' Dougie shouted, walking towards him and over my legs.

I swore.

''Oh, I am sorry. I'll make sure to wear luminous tights next time so my legs are more obvious shall I? Bloody hell.'' I grumbled, now rubbing my knees.

''Jeez, sorry Jo! Didn't see you there!'' He apologised, holding his hands up in surrender.

''Obviously.'' I snapped turning back to my book.

_How_ he knows my name is a mystery. But then, he probably knows everyones names.

''If you don't want to get trampled on Pierce - don't sit on the floor would be my advise.'' Drawled the sarcastic voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

I gritted my teeth.

''When I want your advise _Malfoy_, I will ask.'' I said not looking up.

He smirked.

Malfoy was fit. I knew it. Every single girl he'd shagged knew it. Rose Weasley certainly knew it but she wouldn't accept it. We all knew it.

So did he and that was the problem. He was so arrogant and stuck so far up his perfectly shaped arse it was very easy to dislike his gorgeous high cheek bones and perfect blond hair.

''Leave her alone Scorp.'' Said a voice.

A voice I recognised. The voice I dreamt about. The voice belonging to Albus Potter. I immediately blushed bright red. Malfoy just sniggered. I glared at him.

''Wow, if looks could kill Pierce!'' Laughed Cameron.

My glare sort of disintegrated as I turned to look at him, Zabini was bloody gorgeous, you can't glare at him...I just sort of stared at him with my mouth hanging open in what I imagined was very unattractive. They were all gorgeous to be honest, the whole gang. So beautiful it almost hurt to look at them and when there's about seven of them walking round looking like Gods good gift to nature, that's really painful.  
Just then Professor Arnolds came around the corner and and opened his classroom door, I was expecting some of the gang to walk off to different lessons but they all stayed. I groaned. One by one they filed through the door. A year with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and the rest of his unbearably gorgeous gang of boys.

And Al Potter...

I am going to go blind.

It was only then that I realised I was the only person left outside, I jumped up and shoved my book back onto my bag, darting into the classroom.

''Come along Miss Pierce, take a seat.'' Arnolds ordered.

I groaned again as I made my way to the only vaccant chair...right next to Cameron Zabini, behind Zara Chang - renowned slut of the century, Tilly Robinson and Rose Weasley - one of my close friends. I turned around to see who was sitting behind me...Scorpius Malfoy, Jonathan Bell and Al Potter.

Every cloud has a silver lining I guess.

Anyway, class began and I endured an hour of Zara's shameless flirting with anyone within speaking distance, Cameron attempting to copy my work and Scorpius flicking balls of scrunched up parchment at the back of my head. By the end of the lesson I was ready to kill someone, or myself if no-one volunteered. As soon as the went went I was off like a shot, in search of Lisa who'd just finished transfiguration.

''JO!'' I heard a voice call.

Not trusting myself to cope with any more of Malfoy's sarcastic comments, I ignored it.

''JOANNE CATHERINE PIERCE! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!''

I spun round to see which arse had shouted my full name to the world.

Ah, Rose.

I was going to kill that child.

''I hate you. . . ?'' I shouted at her, emphasising each word with a smack on her arm. She didn't reply as she was too busy laughing.

Rose Weasley was beautiful. Especially when she smiled. Not like Lisa, people describe her as 'hot' but genuinley beautiful. Her long red hair fell halfway down her back in rippling waves, her complexion was pale but her lips were full and red, her eyes were the colour of chocolate and guarded by thick eyelashes. Rose is always happy, i've never seen her without a spring in her step. She's average on the intelligence scale having inherited her fathers brains (or lack of) rather than her mothers...Until it came to charms, she was amazing at charms and it was by far her favourite subject. Honestly, she was like the master of the world of charms, like a ninja.

WHO CHAAAAA.

*pulls ninja pose*

Other than charms, she loved partying. I think she was the biggest party animal in Hogwarts, her birthday celebration was always one of the choicest and hottest events of the year, with the help of her many cousins and friends each party went down in school history. Everyone was invited, although a few people get kicked out each year because Rose hates them. Last year, she'd held it in the Room of Requirement...there had been an endless fountain of fire whiskey, a giant dance-floor lit with thousands of flashing coloured lights, 'The Weird Sisters' blasting out of the magically modified speakers, a stage where a group of tipsy third years organised a karaoke and a swimming pool and hot tub covering half of the humongous room. I think nearly the whole castle ended up drunkenly skinny dipping in the water.

Quite an event.

''Jeez! Calm down Jo!'' She said when she'd finally recovered.

I scowled at her.

''What did you want?'' I snapped, still quite pissed off with her.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

''I was wondering if you had a free period?''

''Let me check...'' I pulled my timetable out and scanned Monday.

''Yeah, I'm free.''

''Good. Lets head to the library and talk party details!'' Rose trilled excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the corridor.

''I should go find Lise though Ro.'' I moaned.

She just looked at me. Rose hates Lisa for reasons unknown to me. She thinks Lise is a complete bitch. It's always awkward whenever we have classes together, I have to pick who to sit by and that proves impossible when whoever I don't grace with my presence I sunder the impression I prefer the other one.

''Fine'' I grumbled.

Rose grinned triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, yeah. First off thanks to ChocolateIsKryptonite and my little for their reviews. Yey, big hugs. Hope you like this chapter...bit more Albus action...and because you love me, do you wanna go read my other story? It's not related to this one but hey ho! Read it anyway :-) Lots of love x**

**Nope. I still don't own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.**

''Should I have a colour scheme? Black and white maybe?''

''Hmmm...'' I said automatically.

Rose had been waffling on about party details for about half an hour now. I was seriously bored.

''Jo!'' She tried again.

''Yeah?'' I answered, absent-mindedly staring at Al Potter who had just made an entrance into the library.

''Should I have a colour sche...Oh for Merlin's sake, WILL YOU STOP STARING STARRY EYED AT MY COUSIN AND _PAY ATTENTION_!'' She shouted, exasperatedly.

I jumped and hurriedly looked away, blushing.

''I was NOT starry eyed!'' I snapped, smacking her.

She gave me a ''whatever'' look.

''Right. Back to my party.'' Then Rose began furiously scribbling down ideas.

As much as I love Rose, she can be incredibly irritating. She knows I like Albus and she has a tendency to make it unbelievably awkward whenever he's within a 3 metre radius of us.

''Hey Rosie! Can I sit with you? The boys all have lessons.''

Speak of the devil and he shalt appear.

Without waiting for an answer, Albus dropped down into a spare chair next to me. He was so close I could smell his shower gell...mint, I think. I blushed as he smiled good-naturedly at me.

''So, whatcha doing?'' He asked Rose.

''We're talking party details!'' She trilled, adding jazz hands for the effect.

I grimaced.

''Right, so you mean _your're_ talking party details and your poor friend is sitting here possibly considering if there's a friendly death-eater around who''d like to kill her.'' He stated, laughing at the glare Rose shot his way.

He looked bloody gorgeous when he laughed. His green eyes lit up like light bulbs and sparkled and the dimple in his chin showed.

In fact, when Al Potter smiled _or _laughed, I think the whole world stopped knitting or washing up to stare at the pure perfection of the boy.

...

Well, I did anyway...

But seriously. He actually noticed me!

Oh my merlin's bright yellow boxers.

Que mini heart attack.

ALKGHELGHBNGJAFIGHFKGNLSEGFJAE.

Oh, there it was.

''Yep, got it in one!'' I joked along with him.

Rose wiggled her eyebrows at me when he looked away. The laugh died in my throat.

ooh, I was going to kill that child.

''Anyway, Al - do you think I should have a colour scheme?'' She demanded.

''You could have a house colour scheme, I suppose.'' He answered after a while.

Rose and I exchanged glances, thoroughly confused.

He shook his head.

''No listen, like the 'puffs could come in yellow or black, the slytherins in green or silver...you get me? Albus explained.

I could see Rose getting more excited by every word.

''So that means I have to come in white or blue? Eurghhh, blue clashes with my hair and white is just boring.'' I moaned.

Albus snorted.

''Don't you worry Jo, I'll find you the perfect dress when we go shopping.'' Rose assured me, grinning wickedly.

I groaned and slumped in my chair grumbling. I checked my timetable and stood up.

''Look, I need to go, I've got potions. See you at lunch Ro!'' I said picking my bag up and walking off before Rose could start on the party venue.

''Hang on...Jo is it? Albus called.

I turned to see him jogging towards me. Robes on his arm, bag slung casually over his shoulder,shirt sleeves rolled up and tie askew.

''That's me!'' I said brightly, trying to hide the fact I had turned the exact shade of a tomato.

''I've got care of magical creatures. I'll walk with you to the entrance hall.'' He said, falling into step beside me.

I cannot actually believe that Al Bloody Potter is voluntarily walking with me.

Joanne Catherine Pierce - if you cock this up, I will never speak to you again. I swear on your life.

''Right, see you later Rosie!'' He shouted over his shoulder at his cousin.

The librarian gave him a stern look.

''Mr. Potter! If you wish to shriek like a banshee please do not do it within the walls of this precious shrine of books!'' She snapped.

Albus looked at me, snorting with laughter. I giggled with him, it was too contagious.

''SORRY!'' He shouted at the librarian.

Then through fits of laughter he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the library, the teacher in hot pursuit.

When we were sure she wasn't anywhere near, we stopped running.

''Well...that...was...fun...'' He panted, grinning.

I collapsed onto the plinth of a near-by suit of armour. It groaned as I sat on its feet.

''I...gasp...hate...gasp...you...gasp...''

Albus just smiled.

''Come on, lessons start in 10.''

I staggered after him.

''So, how come I've never seen you round before?'' He asked conversationally.

'Well you see. I am practised in the art of...er...'' I began to say.

''Invisibility?'' He offered ,chuckling.

''Thank you, yes. I am a master of invisibility.'' I said trying not to laugh at the same time as being mysterious.

I was never any good at acting.

My companion raised an eyebrow. God, he didn't half look gorgeous when he did that.

Phwoarrr.

''Or you just weren't looking.'' I added matter-of-factly.

''That sounds the more logical of the two.'' He agreed.

That was usually the reason. I might as well be invisible sometimes, no-one seemed to see me.

Or, at least that's what it felt like.

I literally have two friends - Lisa and Rose. And don't get me wrong, I don't think I could have better ones. But it would be nice if I'd of had been noticed for the first 2 years at Hogwarts. I've always been a socially awkward person...I have unusually tastes and hobbies and people tend to regard me as a girl who they smiled at occasionally but never actually talked too.

''And will you be attending Rose's party?'' Albus inquired, breaking into my thoughts.

''Yeah, you'll probably find me staggering around in a pair of ridiculous heels and a hideous boob-tube dress or whatever they're called.'' I grumbled.

Not that I have any boobs.

But I'm not planning on telling him that...

''And you don't like dresses or high heels?'' Albus asked as we rounded a corner.

''Heels are probably one of _the_ most pointless and disgusting inventions of the century. I don't mind dresses so much..just the ones Rose picks out.'' I answered, shuddering at the thought of what she had in store for me.

''Come to think of it, she'll probably violently tie me to a chair and plaster my face in make-up...'' I added, shuddering again.

''And you don't like make-up either?'' He said laughing.

''No, make-up is a mask for the insecure. People who can't face the day with their natural look because they think they aren't good enough resort of covering their perfectly nice face in disgusting substances. Then they become dependant on it because they believe that if the world see them without their mask on they will be thrown out of respectable society and live in solitude where they think on the fact that they still aren't good enough...Sorry, I'm rambling.'' I trailed off embarrassedly, glancing at Albus.

This is the part where they run away screaming.

''Why I'e never talked to you before is a mystery.'' He stated thoughtfully.

I stared at him in bewilderment.

Someone pinch me.

OUCH! NOT THAT HARD YOU ARSE!

It's definitely happening.

I can't believe it.

''Why?'' I gawped at him. shocked that someone like Al Potter would utter those words to someone well...like me.

''Because, I like to talk to people who are the more interesting and individual people in the world. And I think you qualify as one of those people, don't you?'' He asked as we reached the entrance hall.

''Well...I...you...I don't know.'' I stammered, blushing.

''I like you Jo. We should speak more. I'll see you round.'' He said with a wave as he walked out of the castle door and down the steps to the grounds.

I was left standing there staring after him with my mouth hanging open like my jaw was broken.

''Hey Pierce! Shut your mouth! The flies might get in!'' A very humorous slytherin shouted at me as she pushed passed.

For once I ignored the comment. Still trying to understand why Albus Severus Potter wanted to speak to me again.

It did not make sense.

At all.


	4. Chapter 4

******Ah, so I'm back with chapter 4 I think! This may be a bit depressing as it's mainly about Jo's life outside of Hogwarts. It is purely made up, some of the events may be relevant to some people but the exact events are purely fictional. Oki doki, well. I hope you like it. much love xx**

I stared after Albus for what felt like a good few minutes. Why did he even want to associate himself with me? Last time I made a new friend, she was a transfer from Beauxbatons. I helped her learn the ropes of Hogwarts, showed her round and stuff. Then someone took it upon themselves to fill her in on me.

A load of shit basically.

She told me quietly that she couldn't hang round with someone like me and promptly buggered off with her new buddies.

I don't know where she is now, and frankly, I don't give a rats fart. She can be burning in hell for all I care.

But, as my Mum always says - expect the unexpected. _Said, _I corrected myself mentally. She doesn't speak much anymore.

I glanced at my watch and sighing, made my way towards the stairs that lead to the Hogwarts dungeons, pushing through a group of Gryffindor second years.

You see, my Mum isn't your average mum. And my Dad never stuck round long enough for me to even meet him, he wants nothing to do with either of us. I was brought up on the largest council estate in Manchester, in a particularly rough area. I wasn't an intended baby. It began when my older brother was born. His Dad loved them both so much but he died in a car accident - a drunken youth hit him on his way home. Leaving my Mum and Daniel virtually penniless.

My Mums world was torn apart just because some careless teenager was to busy drowning in beer to realise that he was endangering the communities life.

She took to the streets of Manchester, sleeping round just to put food on the table for Dan. Her parents disowned her. Until one day or night I suppose, she met _my_ Dad. The 'love' that they fell into was a one-sided relationship. My Mother loved him and he used her.

And you know what?

I don't even know his name.

He found out she was pregnant with me and left the next day leaving Dan, who was one and Mum penniless again...Eventually, I came along.

And so did the social services.

Me and Dan were put in a care home for six years. I was five and Dan was seven. I spent some of the most crucial years of growing up in a childrens home, only seeing Mum once every three months as she wasn't a 'stable parent'. Don't get me wrong, I understand their reasons for assuming that but she _was_ capable.

When they finally deemed her 'fit to raise children' we moved into a two bedroomed council house back in Manchester. Mum got a job as a cleaner, me and Dan were enrolled at our local primary school. I got my Hogwarts letter just as I finished year six, all set to start at - the comprehensive high school round the corner.  
Dan was thirteen, he never received his letter but not even once did he complain or even let on he was jealous.

He was over the moon for me when it came, so was Mum. Neither of them knew what it really meant but I had a shot a decent life. That's what really mattered to them.

So, I went off to Hogwarts leaving my family in Manchester. Everything was fine and dandy - Dan made some good friends at school, did well in his lessons, joined the football team, got a Saturday job. Mum was promoted, started talking to the people at work, went shopping with Gloria every Tuesday while Dan was at footie...It looked like the Pierce family were going up in the world.

But planes can't fly with a damaged wing.

Dan got ill - seriously ill.

And then, two years ago, when I was a second year. He died.

At fifteen.

Fifteen is too young for a prosperous, intelligent, kind, funny and honest boy to die. He'd just been made football captain. Just started seeing his first proper girlfriend. Just started his GSCE's (muggle exams).

At his funeral, the Vicar said that God gives and takes away.

Why can't he just give?

What did he achieve by taking Dan away?

I still fail to see any reason why my brother had to die at fifteen. Mum said to me after the service - 'He must have his reasons.'

I guess God did. I just wish he could've waited.

And as you can imagine, it's even harder to fly a plane with a missing wing. The Pierce aircraft came spiralling downwards.

Mum went downhill after that. She took to drowning her sorrows in alcohol and taking drugs regularly until one day, early in my third year at Hogwarts I received a letter off the Social, informing me that behind my back my Mother had been fired from her job and was currently spending her time either in Rehab or hospital.

She's still there now.

When I'm not at school, I reside in Greenside Childrens Care Home. Permitted to visit my Mum once every holiday although she hardly recognises me. During term time, the care workers think I'm at a muggle boarding school, funded by my Great Aunt.

I still miss Dan. His hugs, his smiles, his laugh, the way he always cleaned his teeth _before_ breakfast, the way he'd deliberately sing the songs I hated whilst he washed up. He was the glue that held our family together. He went - we fell apart. He was my best friend, a constant companion, a light in the endless dark times we'd been through together.

Maybe the reason I like Al Potter so much is because he reminds me of Dan. If they'd ever met, they would of gotten along well...

If only they'd had the chance.

I sighed again. I glanced round, the corridors were silent and deserted. I looked at my watch, only then did I realise how slow I'd been walking.

Shit.

I legged it down the stairs two at a time and ploughed past the classroom doors, I nearly missed the door I needed.

I flew into the classroom and skidded to a halt in-front of Professor Slughorn, the extremely elderly Hogwarts potions master, wheezing like an old women.

''Sorry...wheeze...I'm...wheeze...late...wheeze... sir...'' I gasped. Bright red and sweating from my run.

He glanced disapprovingly at me from over his glasses.

''Sit down Miss Pierce and extract your textbook from your bag.'' He said briskly.

I collapsed into the chair next to Lisa who snorted at my red-face, I glared at her and began to rummage through the various rubbish that resided in the bottom of my bag in search of my book.

''As I was saying, the sleeping draught is a very powerful potion, if brewed correctly the results will be most...What now Miss Pierce?'' Slughorn snapped, breaking off from his lecture.

''I...I've forgotten my book Sir...'' I mumbled, staring at the floor.

''Well go get one from the cupboard then you foolish girl!'' He said exasperatedly.

I nodded and made my way to the back of the room to retrieve a textbook. As I made my way back to my seat, someone stuck their foot out causing me to trip and stumble into the neighbouring table, banging my hip on the corner.

Ouch.

''Mind it Pierce, otherwise you Mum'll be trying to bang it too.'' Whispered the culprit.

I spun around ,fuming. How everyone knew about my Mums profession at the same time as going through the darkest part in her life was a mystery.

''You shut your face right now before I make you.'' I spat at the slytherin girl.

''Ooooooh! JoJo's getting angry.'' She snorted, very unattractively I might add.

Her little gang of cronies sniggered quietly behind her.

I shot her a death glare and turned around again, carefully walking back to my seat, My fists clenching and unclenching as I tried my hardest not to turn round and punch the cow. Lisa didn't even ask what was going on, she never did.

Halfway through the lesson, I felt something hit the back of my head. Not about to put up with anymore shit off my class 'mates', I spun around again only to meet the laughing gaze off Scorpius Malfoy.

''Oi, Jo. Fancy that, eh? A Ravenclaw forgetting her book _and_ being late for lesson.'' He smirked.

Lisa sniggered, I glared at her.

''Fancy a Slytherin being so far stuck up his own arse he can't see my fist about to break his nose, eh? Oh, no..wait. Nothing out of the ordinary there then.'' I snapped before turning back to my cauldron.

''Miss Pierce! First you disrupt my class by appearing ten minutes late, and now you disturb your fellow pupils further! Be quiet or remove yourself from my lesson immediately!'' Slughorn bellowed, his moustache quivering violently.

More sniggering from the ugly Slytherin girl at the back of the class.

I felt myself turning red again.

''Sorry Sir.'' I mumbled.

I could hear Johnny Bell and Dougie Parks laughing quietly at my embarrassment. I ignored them and began to add the final ingredients to my sleeping draught. At the end of the lesson I headed up to Professor Slughorns desk with a vial of my potion.

''Perfect, Miss Pierce! If you were only on time and equipped to learn next lesson, you would be a model pupil!'' He smiled.

''Sorry Sir.'' I mumbled again.

''Don't let me down Joanne.'' He dismissed me.

I turned to grab my bag and leave only to be greeted by the sight of Lisa's head bobbing out the door.

''LISE?'' I shouted after her, to no avail.

She either ignored me or didn't hear. The latter is very unlikely as my voice has a volume equivilant to a fog horn.

''Johnny? Did you see why Lisa went so early?'' I asked, practically pinning him against the wall.

''Yeah, chasing after Scorp...'' He answered, glancing warily at my hands which were holding firmly onto the front of his shirt collar.

I groaned.

''I've got no-one to walk with now.'' I grumbled to no-one in particular.

''Walk with us!'' Dougie said, coming up behind me and throwing an arm around my shoulders.

How he can be so comfortable doing that to a person he's only spoke to about three times is mad.

I shrugged it off.

''Whatever..'' I said.

Still I walked to lunch with them - Johnny, Dougie and Cameron that is. They chatted animatedly about the house cup and broomsticks and Scorpius's latest girl.

Like that would last longer than tonight.

I smiled to myself as I walked beside them, listening to their conversation.

''See you round Pierce!'' Cameron said as he departed for the Slytherin table, Johnny for the Gryffindor and Dougie for the Hufflepuff.

There whole gang is made up of people from different houses. It's amazing how they get on so well.

I don't even get on with the people in _my_ house, other than Lisa. Merlin knows how they do it.

''Lise! You could of waited!'' I whined as I sat down.

''Sorry Jo. You didn't seem to be missing me that much, I notice.'' She noted, picking delicately at her salad while I piled my plate high with chicken sandwhiches.

She's got to watch her weight, as she keeps telling me.

Stuff weight. Stuff your face is what I say.

''Well, Dougie and Johnny aren't half as annoying as Scorpius.'' I said, fists clenching at his name.

''Oh no, Scorpius is gorgeous.'' She purred, eyeing him from her seat at the table.

I rolled my eyes.

''I thought you had the hots for James?'' I questioned through a mouthful of food.

Lisa grimaced.

''Please don't speak with your mouth full. It makes me look as if I hang round with a farmers daughter.'' She pleaded, looking round to see if anyone saw.

''Get a grip Lisa.'' I mumbled.

She cares too much about her image. Her Dad is manager of Puddlemere United and retired professional keeper and her Mum owns a chain of designer robes shops. This brings in bucket loads of galleons and when she's not at school, Lisa lives in a large country mansion in Surrey. Whereas I live in a shitty little bedroom I have to share with a seven year old who wets the bed. She was brought up with everything she wanted and cares far too much about her reputation than anything else.

Why we're friends, I have no idea. We're polar opposites.

''So, anyway. I _thought_ you liked James Potter?'' I asked again.

''Well, I wouldn't say no to him but Scorpius! He is the man for me.'' She decided.

''He's a man whore who requires a sex buddy more than a girlfriend.''

I meant it to come out as some nice friendly advice.

It came out as a rather blunt statement.

She glared at me.

''How would you know anything about it, Jo?'' She snapped.

I shrugged and turned back to my lunch, deliberately chewing with my mouth open.

**Read and review guys! Hope you enjoyed it, :-) x**


End file.
